Juste avant de mourir
by Twining.Caligny
Summary: Il est dit que juste avant de mourir les souvenirs marquants de notre vie défile devant nos yeux. Est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé d'imaginer ce que Severus avait vu avant de s'éteindre pour toujours ?
1. 2 Mai 1998

_Disclaimer : Jk Rowling_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **2 Mai 1998**

\- Soit le bienvenue, Severus Snape, souffla une voix pleine de tendresse.

Enveloppé d'une aura blanche indescriptible, la créature fit un sourire d'une indéchiffrable splendeur. L'intensité de l'aura était si vive que cela en était presque insupportable pour les yeux affaiblît de l'homme étendu au sol. Confus, épuisé, l'esprit obscurci par la douleur qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler, le corps pris d'un engourdissement mortel qui paralysait lentement ses membres, Severus sentis son âme trembler, incontrôlable, prête à être aspirée par les ténèbres.

 _Non, non ce n'étaient pas ces mots..._


	2. 10 Avril 1967

_Disclaimer : Jk Rowling_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **10 Avril 1967**

\- Severus ! Severus ! SEVERUS !

L'enfant entra dans la maison et s'approcha méfiant de sa mère. Il ne supportait pas quant-on l'appelais par son prénom quand il jouait avec ses "rares" amis. Il savait que ça le différenciait encore plus des autres. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal a se faire accepter des autres, avec la mauvaise réputation de sa famille et les vêtements usés qu'il devait porter il était souvent exclus. Ses amis qui au début étaient méfiants, avaient finalement appris à le connaitre et ils appréciaient sa ruse, qui leur avait plus d'une fois permis de remporter des jeux contre les groupes rivaux des rues voisines. Mais il était surtout apprécié parce que sans son inépuisable ruse, ils auraient tous eu le droit à une sévère punition. Pourtant, chez lui, ses ressources, son inventivité fondaient comme neige au soleil. C'était lamentablement. Il n'était aucunement protégé. Là, il avait peur. Peur face à la colère froide et menaçante de son père. La peur de voir ce regard de déception dans les yeux de son père et le regard accusateur de sa mère. Le regard même avec lequel elle le fixait actuellement.

\- Severus !En entendant le ton de la voix, l'enfant eu peur. En regardant vers sa mère il vit son regard remplis de peur et la panique lui tordis les entrailles. La gorge brûlé par la bile, sa mère s'approcha de lui toute tremblante.

\- Ma baguette... murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu as vue où papa l'a caché ? Il resta momentanément sans voix et elle l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Tu es sourd ? Cria-t-elle en colère. On doit la trouver toute suite ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas cuisiner sans elle... si ton père rentre et que le repas n'est pas prêt, je... je...

Terrifier, le jeune garçon sursauta et partie à la recherche de la baguette de sa mère, non sans s'être pris une gifle par sa mère à bout de nerfs qui le trouvait trop lent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus fut de retour dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère. Il serrait fortement entre ses doigts la précieuse baguette, des larmes amères humidifiant sur leurs passages ses joues.

\- Ici, maman, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux attendant la réaction de sa mère.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ! S'exclama-t-elle soulagée, oubliant toutes ses peurs dans ce moment de joie.

Il regarda la mince tige de bois qui était si belle, si brillant, si incroyablement puissante. Severus savait qu'elle était magique, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Il se tourna vers la cuisine en désordre et la tendit à sa mère.

\- Maintenant, sort de là et va voir si ton père arrive. Si c'est le cas tu viens immédiatement m'en informer.

\- Maman, supplia-t-il désespérément. Pendant un court instant, elle sembla s'attendrir et passa légèrement sa main, telle une caresse, dans les cheveux corbeau de son fils, comme pour le réconforter. Mais, ce moment de répit fut de court duré avant que l'anxiété ne refasse surface.

\- Allez, allez, file ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Je suis déjà assez en retard.

Severus vit sa mère se pencher sur la cuisinière et murmurer de mystérieux mots, qui fit apparaître des flammes allumant facilement le feu. Les casseroles commençaient déjà à se réchauffer et de douce volutes de fumées apparaître. Le jeune garçons baissa la tête et partie, laissant libre cours aux larmes qu'il retenait jusque là. Ne supportant pas d'entendre ses sanglots, sa mère les fit taire grâce à sa baguette et le silence se fit dans la miteuse petite maison.

 _Non, ce n'étaient pas ces mots..._


	3. 8 Juin 1970

_Disclaimer : Jk Rowling_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **8 Juin 1970**

La jeune fille le regardait avec un sourire qui lui donnait des papillons dans la poitrine. Severus était aux anges, personne jusqu'à maintenant ne l'avait regardé avec tant de confiance, il avait l'impression d'être enfin quelqu'un de bien. Il resta pendant un moment à lui rendre un sourire sincère. Il espérait, de toutes ses forces, que ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois et qu'elle était belle et bien là, avec lui.

Il pris son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la main pour lui montrer son cadeau. C'était juste une photographie, mais elle avait la particularité d'être animée.

La jeune fille regarda l'image, intriguée.

\- Oh ! Mais... mais les personnes bougent ! S'éxclama-t-elle.

Severus dont le sourire c'était agrandi à ces mots, se mit soudain à rougir. Lily ignorait encore tant de choses sur le monde magique ! C'est lui qui lui apprenait toutes les choses importantes à savoir avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Il espérait que si il lui disait tout ce qu'il savait elle continurais de lui sourire et à être son ami lorsqu'ils seront touts les deux là-bas.

A cette pensée, sa poitrine se gonfla d'une joie immense. Poudlard ! Il était tellement impatient !

C'était dingue ! Lily et lui allaient ensemble à Poudlard. Severus repensait souvent au jour où il avait rencontré et expliquer à Lily qu'ils étaient uniques et spéciales. Ils étaient si différents, mais pourtant si semblable grâce à la magie.

Depuis ce jour, Severus remerciait les cieux de lui avoir envoyé un ange pareil et que pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait eu de la chance. Il se demandait toujours où il avait eu le courage de s'approcher de cette merveilleuse fille. En tant normale, il n'aurait jamais osé aller lui parler.

Il sorti de ses pensées en sentant les petits doigts chaud toucher sa main pour prendre la photographie. Un frisson le traversa et il eu le souffle coupé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ses sentiments étaient si doux, mais en même temps si fort. Il n'arrivait pas à les ignorer, c'était trop dur.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Lily était devenu son monde. Elle n'allait même plus jouer avec les autres enfants, elle préférait rester avec lui à parler et à plaisanter. Il aimait regarder ses yeux rieurs, qui dégageaient une douceur sans fin. Le soleil apparaissait rarement l'hiver à l'Impasse du Tisseur et le ciel était toujours gris comme les maisons laides et sombres qui avaient été construites. Mais lorsque Lily se mettait à sourire, il lui semblait que l'Impasse du Tisseur s'illuminait comme par magie et que son cœur se réchauffait.

Il vit Lily froncer les sourcils, concentrer, essayant de percer le mystère de la photographie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- C'est magique ? Mais comment on fait pour qu'ils se déplacent ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent parler ? Ils peuvent me voir ? Demanda-t-elle exister, sans attendre les réponses.

Il sourit, amusé et heureux d'être le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses interrogations. C'était la seule chose qui le rendait fier de lui. Les parents de Lily avaient beau être riches ils ne pouvaient pas assouvir les questions de leur fille sur le monde magique, étant eux aussi des moldus comme son misérable père. Severus était un sorcier, comme sa mère, comme ses grands-parents maternels, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et dont il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas grand choses. Ils avaient coupé tous contacts depuis longtemps, laissant leur fille unique et leur petit-fils se débrouiller tant bien que mal avec leur misérable vie.

Il regarda la photographie bouger dans son joli cadre brillant.

\- Oui, c'est une photo magique. Tu apprendras à faire tout ça quand on saura à l'école. Dit-il, en penchant la tête.

Il se mordait les lèvres, hésitant, le moment était venu de lui dire.

\- Je ne sais pas si ils peuvent nous voir, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Commença-t-il prudemment.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement, curieuse.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous voient... tu sais, toi et moi... seuls. Balbutia-t-il.

Il senti son visage rougir. Il venait de se livrer, en dévoilant une partie qu'il ne montrait jamais à personne. Il regardait intimider cette jeune fille si belle, si éblouissante, si puissante, si inconscient de son talent, si ... si "magique". Il ferait tout pour elle. Si seulement elle pouvait dire quelque chose. Il attendit, tremblant.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la photo et se mit à rire.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, fini-t-il par dire tristement. L'homme qui est avec toi, c'est ton père ? Tu es drôle avec cette robe...

Il eut immédiatement honte. Il avait encore tout faut et il avait raté une occasion. Tendu, il s'attendait au pire, parce qu'il ne voyait pas la jeune fille ressentir la même chose que lui.

\- Tu sais, tu es..., commença-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-il si facilement devant elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si minable ? Pourtant, il était sorcier et un jour... oui, un jour il deviendrait puissant et célèbre ! Elle le regarda un moment en silence.

\- Severus..., murmura-t-elle.

Il releva le visage avec un air de défi et mit ses mains dans ses poches, en haussant les épaules comme si de rien était, comme si il était indifférant. Puis il donna un coup de pied dans le sol, créant un petit nuage de poussière, pour évacuer son amertume.

Lentement, les yeux de Lily s'agrandit s'emplit de tristesse et de sympathique, les rendant une fois de plus fascinant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle en lui serrant le bras. Le garçon s'était une nouvelle fois raidit, heureux.

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas offensé, dit-il, surpris par la rapidité à laquelle le rouge lui montait aux joues, redonnant vie à son visage blafard.

Heureux d'être enfin en mesure de parler de façon cohérente, il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. D'un geste hésitant, elle rangeât la photo dans l'une de ses poches.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Pétunia va t'attendre et il ne faut pas que je t'arde si je ne veux pas encore être en retard, dit-il pour pouvoir rentrer s'isoler.

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant.

\- Tu sais, tu... tu es gentil, avoua-t-elle embarrassé.

Il parti sans rien dire vers sa misérable maison. Il se retourna pour voir les longs cheveux roux qui se balançaient sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- _Non... non ce n'étaient pas ces mots..._ , murmura-t-il des larmes amères coulant sur ses joues.


	4. 6 Octobre 1975

_Disclaimer : Jk Rowling_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **6 Octobre 1975**

\- Comment tu fais ?

C'était un après-midi pluvieux et Severus s'était isolé dans une salle de classe vide de Poudlard. Il était tranquille avant que cet idiot ne vienne l'embêter.

Il leva la tête et regarda le garçon en face de lui en ricanant légèrement. Puis il leva sa baguette et l'araignée qu'il avait placé sur le comptoir, se mit à marcher d'avant en arrière, comme une automate.

L'autre garçon siffla.

\- Mais comment tu fais ? Redemanda-t-il.

Le garçons s'avança un peu plus, regarda l'araignée qui marchait docilement sur le sol en bois clair.

\- Tu utilises un sortilège impardonnable ?

Une fois de plus, Severus regarda en silence le jeune garçon. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et l'araignée s'arrêta. Le nouveau venu eut le souffle coupé, et les yeux illuminés d'une joie cruelle.

\- L'Imperium ! S'exclama-t-il.

Severus renifla. De tous ceux qui pouvait venir l'enquiquiner, il faillait que ce soit Mulciber. C'était un 6ème année au cerveau de la taille d'une noix, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à mettre la main sur ceux qui était plus jeune que lui.

Il continua silencieusement a regarder Mulciber. Cet idiot bavait pratiquement d'excitation et Severus arrivait à bout de nerfs.

\- Aller répond moi ! Snape regarde...

Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Non ce n'était pas l'Imperium, répondit-il doucement, en se retenant d'ajouter « espèce d'idiot ! ».

Comment cet imbécile pouvait penser que Severus aurait pris un risque aussi énorme à l'école ? Il ne voulait certainement pas se faire expulser.

\- C'est un sortilège que j'ai créer, expliqua-t-il blaser.

\- Il ne fonctionne que sur les insectes et les petits animaux.

La brute le regarda bouche bée.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais essayé sur des humains ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas si il fonctionnerait et puis il serait trop dangereux.

Les yeux de Milciber brillaient d'une façon inquiètante.

\- Ah, donc tu ne l'as pas essayé !

Une nouvelle idée semblait avoir réussi a traverser l'épais cortex de son cerveau parce qu'il se mit soudain à trépigner sur place.

\- Attend ici ! Ordonna-t-il.

Severus fronça les sourcils en regardant l'idiot sortir au pas de course de la salle. Le plan qu'il avait patiemment mis en place allait finalement payer. Cela faisait des jours qu'il s'entraînait, dans l'espoir, tôt ou tard, de surprendre les bonnes personnes. Bien sûr, Mulciber ne faisait pas parti des personne qui voulait impressionner, mais il savait qu'il ne garderait pas sa pour lui et qu'il ne reviendrait pas seul.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, l'imbécile revient dans la salle de classe, suivi par un autre garçon aux traits fins avec une expression ennuyer. _Avery_ , pensa Severus en se raidisant. Avery était une autre histoire. Il avait un cerveau insoupçonnée et avait la capacité de manipuler n'importe quels adultes avec sa politesse. San oublier qu'il était horriblement cruel.

\- Montre lui, Snape ! Ordonna-t-il, tout exciter.

L'araignée se déplaçait maintenant librement et suivait le bords du banc que Severus faisait léviter pour l'empêcher se s'enfuir. Avec un soupir agacé Severus ramena à terre le banc et jeta le sort sur l'araignée qui se mit docilement à suivre le mouvement de la baguette. Il fit faire des cercles de plus en plus grand à l'araignée.

\- C'est le sortilège de l'Imperium, dit Avery un mélange de déception et d'excitation perceptible dans la voix.

\- Non, dit Severus. C'est un sort de mon invention, un dériver du sort de Confusion.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent surpris et Severus pris sur lui pour tout leur expliquer.

\- En fait, elle suit ma baguette comme un chien en laisse.

Avery se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Intéressant, Snape, dit-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître impressionner. Et qu'est ce que tu peux faire d'autre ?

Severus leva sa baguette et l'araignée s'arrêta.

\- Laisse nous voir ce que tu sais faire avec cette araignée, ordonna immédiatement Mulciber.

\- L'araignée n'est pas un bon cobaye, dit Severus.

Si il laissait Mulciber lui donner des ordres, ce serait la fin pour lui. Il leva sa baguette et lança un _Levicorpus._

Mulciber se trouva suspendu dans les airs, flottant la tête en bas. Son visage rougit par le sang, il commença à crier des insultes et des ordres pour qu'il le laisse redescendre. Sa voix était presque étranglé dans cette position.

Puis vint ce que Severus espérait, Avery explosa de rire.

\- Mais il est génial !, dit-il en se tournant vers son ami. Aller, ne le prend pas mal. C'était juste une blague, nous devons l'avoir avec nous !

Puis il se tourna vers Severus.

\- Tu peux le redescendre maintenant ? dit-il calmement.

Severus ramena Mulciber, qui continuait de crier et d'hurler des insultes à terre.

\- Remarquable, déclara Avery posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de Mulciber pour freiner sa colère. Je crois que nous avons trop sous-estimé notre Snape. Quelqu'un comme lui, pourrait nous être utile dans notre équipe, n'est ce pas Mulciber ?

L'idiot regarda alternativement les deux gars en face de lui et murmura, irrité par l'attitude amicale d'Avery.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout trouvé ça drôle.

Avery se tourna vers Severus avec les yeux pétillants d'un plaisir sauvage et lui tendit la main.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous, Snape ?

Severus sentit un frisson agréable lui traverser l'échine. Les Serpentards avaient leurs cercles intérieurs, et appartenir à l'un plutôt qu'à un autre pouvait faire beaucoup de différence. Avery et Mulciber faisaient partie d'un cercle très convoité, qui avait été créer par l'ancien préfet, Lucius Malfoy. Seuls les sang-pur était admis ou ceux qui était riche ou qui avait des relations intéressante. Il n'appartenait à aucune de ces catégories. Jusque-là, il avait été un paria parmi ses pairs.

Il croisa les bras et regarda Avery comme un égal.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je ne plaisante jamais sur ces choses là, répondit Avery, avant de continuer froidement. Et je te suggère de ne pas plaisanter avec nous.

Severus le savait que trop bien. Cette invitation était un honneur inattendu, qui ne lui sera pas propose une seconde fois. Si seulement il avait hésité une seconde et qu'il avait refusé.

\- J'en serait honorer, accepta-t-il, en utilisant délibérément un vocabulaire formels.

Satisfait, Avery lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Viens, nous allons te présenter aux autres, dit-il. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas fini, dit Mulciber sèchement.

Il regarda autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Libéré du sort de Severus, l'araignée était au bord du banc en bois et hésitait à en descendre, elle nu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit avant que la main de Mulciber l'écrase sans pitié, laissant une tache sombre sur le grain du bois.

\- Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, conclu le garçon avec un sourire mauvais.

Severus nu aucune réaction et Avery se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe était en marche vers les donjons où se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard.

Quand Severus eu terminé son dîner, il retourna tranquillement dans la salle de classe. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la table. La tache était toujours là, et peut-être qu'elle resterait pour toujours. Pour une quelconque raison, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait anxieux. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de raison.

Maintenant, il appartenait à un groupe d'élite et surtout secret, dont les membres étaient tenus de s'entraider. Ils attendaient de nouvelles instructions qui allait être divulgué quand Lucius Malfoy reviendrait à Poudlard pour une visite. Elle était prévus pour les jours à venir.

Avec le temps, Severus avait changé. Ses camarades de classe le craignait, le méprisait ou tout simplement, l'ignorait poliment. Chaque maison avait leur façon de le considérer. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'avais vraiment considéré comme un ami. Même Lily, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec la clique de Gryffondor, se réfugiant dans la salle commune de sa maison. Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter…

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulu avoir un ami. Mais même les premières années le fuyait dès qu'ils apprenaient ses origines. Il les entendait souvent parler de lui quand il était dans la salle commune. Ils avaient tous se ton de supériorité et ces regard condescendants...

Et maintenant tout cela appartenait au passé. Pendant une longue minute, Severus repensât à son moment de gloire. Il avait du faire la démonstration avec l'araignée plusieurs fois tellement cela impressionnait les autres. Ils l'avait tous applaudis, même les plus âgés. Barty Croupton, le fils d'un homme très important du ministère de la magie, l'avait personnellement félicité et avait travaillé en étroite collaboration avec lui sur un sort d'élargissement. Il lui avait montré comment agrandir une boule de billard et il lui avait dit avec un clin d'oeil que c'était un sort à connaître.

Très impressionnés, Rockwood avait dit que son talent serait incontestablement utile. Avery, qui avait agi comme un parrain envers Severus dans la présentation du groupe, avait soulevé les sourcils avec un sourire narquois et Mulciber avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de Mary Macdonald.

Alors, pourquoi Severus baissait la tête fasse à cette tache sombre sur le bois ? Parce qu'il sentait une sourde douleur dans sa poitrine ? Ce n'était qu'une araignée, après tout. Mais peut-être que cette araignée piégé par le destin lui rappelait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un prisonnier qui avait été incapable de fuir, même si il avait la liberté devant lui. Un condamné que le destin avait raillé et trompé un instant, avant que l'étau froid de la mort ne vienne le faucher.

Lasser, Severus s'assit sur une chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il le savait. Pourtant, un moment, il avait cru et même pensé l'apercevoir. Avant d'être déçu, il fallait qu'il arrête toute ces choses stupides et il enferma un nouvelle fois son âme au fin fond de son être, tandis qu'une pensée prit forme dans son esprit.

 _Non... non ce n'étaient pas ces mots..._


	5. 17 Février 1976

Disclaimer : Jk Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **17 Février 1976**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du grand sorcier devant lui. Il était encore tout tremblant, après l'horrible aventure qu'il venait de vivre dans le tunnel. Bouleverser, il considérât ses vêtements boueux, les blessures qui s'étaient faits dans un effort de ramper, de courir, de fuir tout simplement de l'espoir de mettre autant de distance possible entre lui et la créature cauchemardesque qu'il avait entrevu dans l'escalier.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables alors qu'il revivait chaque détail avec une étonnante clarté, cloué sous l'emprise de la terreur, ses boyaux tordu par l'anxiété.

Les hurlements, le grognement de la bête à la recherche de proies, le reflet du désir dans les yeux jaunâtres quand il a vu le monstre ...

Il aurait pu être à ce moment précis, déchiqueté, dépecé, mort par ce chien hideux, si Potter n'avait pas fait diversion.

Potter.

Potter l'avait sauvé.

Le garçon pris une fragile inspiration, il sentait de nouvelles émotions apparaitre dans sa poitrine.

Je le déteste.

Je déteste Sirius Black, qui s'était honteusement moqué de lui. Sa haine pour James Potter, qui avait vu sa peur. Il avait une dette envers lui maintenant. Et le mépris qu'il avait pour Remus Lupin, créature hybride, mi-homme mi-animal.

Et puis vient la colère, la honte, le ressentiment, l'horreur... Dans son cœur et dans son esprit apparu un tourbillon de sentiments plus cruels les uns des autres, qui l'empêchait de se lever ou de créer un contact visuel avec Albus Dumbledore.

Et, incroyable que cela puisse être, le grand sorcier qui se tenait devant le jeune homme, ne le forçais pas à parler. Surpris, Severus leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les yeux d'un bleu tranquille du directeur avant des les baisser rapidement pour protéger son âme de toutes invasions extérieur.

Dumbledore croisa les bras en continuant de le fixer.

\- Tu es un Legilimens, fini-il par dire, un sourire étrange aux coins des lèvres.

\- Tu as une qualité rare et précieuse, qualité qui est convoitée dans notre monde, un don naturel. Tu ne sais peut-être pas que tu possède un tel don. Je crois même que tu pourrais devenir un grand Occlumens, le jour où tu décideras de t'appliquer à ces disciplines. Ils pourraient t'être très utile... enfin si ils sont utilisés à bon escient bien sûr.

La colère de Sevrus fut remplacer par l'incrédulité et la stupéfaction. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le directeur parler avec tant de respect pour lui. Il replongeât dans les vieux yeux bleus, maintenant dominé par une étrange émotion. Dumbledore essayait peut-être de l'amadouer? Pourquoi pas, après tout? N'était-ce pas la réputation de sa maison et l'honneur de son précieux Gryffondor qui était en jeu ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, se rappelant les nombreuses fois où Potter et sa bande l'avait humilié, c'était une oppression constante. Bâtards sans scrupules! Depuis leur première rencontre dans le train, il les avait immédiatement haït. Le mépris et l'antipathie qui avait pour eux n'avaient fait qu'augmenté au fil des ans. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était de voir comment ils lui volaient Lily...

Il serra les poings laissant ses émotions couler dans ses veines. Dumbledore le regarda en silence, comme si la lecture de son âme le tourmentait. Dans ce regard vibrait une force immense et tout à coup Severus voulu que cet homme, si puissant soit son l'ami, soit un père, un protecteur, comme il l'était avec Potter, Black et Lupin... Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme eux ? Pourquoi ne deviendrait-il pas comme eux?

Il se souvenait, du jour où il a rencontré Dumbledore pour la première fois, il venait d'arriver en train, mortifié de s'être fait humilier devant Lily, déjà conscient d'être inférieur aux autres, de ne pas avoir des parents aimants ou encore d'être de bonne naissance.

Il se souvenait encore de la stature du grand et grave directeur qui l'avait d'abord intimidé mais quand il avait croisé les yeux pétillant derrière les lunettes en croissants de lune, il avait été rassuré d'une telle façon que son âme en avait été ébranle. Un sorcier si puissant que même Vous-Savez-Qui avait peur de lui... Peut-être que ce vieux sage connaissait son secret, peut-être qu'il aurait été en mesure de trouver les mots.

Cinq ans après cette première rencontre, Severus ressentait toujours se sentiment remplir sa poitrine. Sentant une nouvelle le traverser, il leva légèrement la tête, invitant l'homme qui était en face de lui à y voir la question muette qu'il n'osait pas poser à voix haute.

Dumbledore secoua la tête désarçonner.

\- Je sais ce que tu te demande, Severus, dit-il.

Le jeune homme attendait la suite, la respiration laborieuse.

\- Mais je ne peux pas accepter ta demande. Tu vois, je suis le seul à avoir accepté Remus, aucune autre école ne voudra de lui. Je suis responsable devant le monde de ce qui est arrivé ce soir et de ce qui pourrait arriver dans le futur. Remus n'est pas à blâmer. Tu l'as vu et je sais que dans cet état il est incapable de contrôler ni ses actions ni ses pensées. Pourquoi le punir pour quelque chose qu'il n'était pas conscient de faire ? Pourquoi le punir pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait?

Severus pâlit. ça n'était pas la question qui s'était posé. La déception et la colère le pétrifia, tandis que des lambeaux de pensées rationnelles essayaient laborieusement de faire leur chemin dans le chaos de ses émotions, dans une tentative de suivre la logique de Dumbledore. Remus n'était pas à blâmer, il n'était pas d'accord ! Remus avait attaqué Severus et il l'aurait tué sans hésitation ou alors, il l'aurait aussi transformé en un monstre hideux pour le reste de sa vie. Remus n'était pas à blâmer, peut-être... mais Severus non plus ! Il fallait être fou pour cautionner ça !

En détectant ses pensées, Dumbledore redevint grave et répétée les excuses qu'il avait déjà offert, variant légèrement le ton et le formulaire.

"Je suis désolé. Vous avez pris un risque vraiment horrible. Mais tu sais Sirius. C 'est un vantard et un inconscient, mais ne pas avoir un cœur cruel. Il ne pense pas que l'histoire ne pouvait pas finir bien pire. Cependant, il sera puni comme il le mérite, tu peux en être sûr.

Severus le regarda avec incrédulité, toujours perdu dans ses sentiments mitigés. Dumbledore baissa la tête en regardant le jeune homme par-dessus les verres en croissants de lune.

\- Je dois te demander quelque chose d'important, Severus. Vois combien j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu le mérites et que je peux te faire confiance, après ce que j'ai vue à travers tes yeux.

Le garçon serrât de nouveau les poings en entendant cette demande, qui ne lui aspirait pas confiance. Le vieil homme lui sourit doucement et leva son index, comme pour l'avertir.

\- Tu vois, je pourrais te lancer un sort d'amnésie pour que tu n'aies plus de souvenir de cette nuit.

Le visage du directeur s'assombrie. L'air de la pièce devint soudainement glacer.

\- Mais les souvenirs font partie de nous, ils sont importants. Les souvenirs nous aident à grandir et à nous construir. De plus, ils nous aident à comprendre. C'est pour cettte raison que je ne vais pas t'effacer tes souvenirs, aussi désagréable qu'ils puissent être. Mais je dois te demander de me donner ta parole et que tu t'enguages à ne parlera de ça à quiqonc de l'école. Remus ne mérite pas ça. Il ne doit pas être puni à cause de l'erreur de quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus pris une profonde inspiration. Il était de nouveau calme. Il avait encore espéré en vain.

\- Je vois. Et que ferez-vous pour Potter et Black ? Vous n'allez pas aussi me demander de les pardonner, j'espère.

Au moins Lily saura maintenant avec qui elle passait son temps. Il espérait qu'au moins il pourrait se venger...

\- Voilà ce que je te propose, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Tu me demandes ce que tu veux et je m'engagerais à respecter ta demande dès que je pourrais le faire.

 _Non_ , pensa Severus, en sentant l'air glacer du bureau atteindre son cœur. _Non, ce n'était pas ces mots..._


	6. 2 Mai 1998 la fin de Severus Snape

Disclaimer : Jk Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 **2 Mai 1998**

Malgré les croyances populaires on ne voyait pas tous les passages marquant de notre vie. Non, on ne les voyait que si il nous restais assez de vitalité... Or Severus était au plus mal et il vivait les dernières minutes de son existence sur Terre.

Le garçon était maintenant en face de lui, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et Severus était sans défense et exposé.

L'attaque du serpent avait été sauvage, une infusion de poison coulait dans son sang comme une rivière de feu, le corps incendié de douleur. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre gratitude de ce monstre inhumain qu'il avait servi durant toutes ces années, mais il avait pensé que si il venait à le tuer, cela aurait été rapide, moins douloureux et encore moins laissé dans cette cabane crasseuse.

Malgré tout il était rassuré. Le garçon était en mesure d'y arriver. Pousser part une mystérieuse puissance, il était apparu de manière inattendue de sous la cape d'invisibilité et les ténèbres tout autour de lui sembla s'illuminer. Severus ne voulait pas mourir seul.

Immobile baignant dans son sang, Severus le regarda, mettant tout son désespoir dans ce regard.

Le garçon hésita. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Severus avait été trop hostile contre lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, le portrait d'Albus expliquerait tout à l'enfant... enfin si le garçon survivait à la nuit. Severus sentis une vague de colère le submerger. Le garçon devait survivre! Bien qu'Albus l'avait condamné, il devait de survivre pour achever la tâche qui, pendant toutes ces années Severus c'était donné du mal à faire, le maintenir en vie pour Lily.

Il savait qu'il trouverait son expiation dans la mort de l'homme qui l'avait tué. Le garçon devait survivre parce qu'il était tout ce qui restait de Lily. Et peut-être, qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble...

Ses pensées devenaient incompréhensible, il commençait à dériver. Severus fit un énorme effort pour rester éveillé.

Le garçon était penché à côté de lui et continuait de le regarder en silence. Ce... ce n'était pas juste, il devait le laisser partir. Des élèves étaient en train de mourir.

Severus lutta pour dire quelque chose. Le garçon devait comprendre. Le garçon devait tout savoir. Severus mort, il n'aurait plus de protecteur. Il faudra qu'il décide par lui-même.

Le garçon devait savoir.

Severus ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde sans dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de rassembler ses pensées.

Lourdement, dans un soupir presque inintelligible, il murmura.

\- Prenner... prenner-les...

La main du garçon serrait sa plait au cou. Il devait se dépêcher, tant qu'il avait encore une lueur de lucidité, tant que la douleur le laissait en paix...

Ses souvenirs coulaient en abondance. Perdu dans le feu des yeux verts, Severus concentra ses pensées sur le seul être qui ait jamais compté dans sa vie.

Il laissa le garçon lui prendre ces choses qui avaient tant compté pour lui. Grâce à lui, il aura des souvenirs de sa mère. Severus fut soudain envelopper d'un désespoir poignant, qui l'attira dans l'obscurité.

Le garçon ne parla pas, mais il pris un flacon pour attraper les précieux souvenirs.

Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il ne comprenait pas que ça serait bientôt fini ? Juste... un mot... maintenant... le froid... il faisait si froid... où était le...

Les yeux voilés par l'étape suprême. La lumière verte qui avait été son guide jusqu'à ce jour se fana inexorablement dans les brumes de l'agonie. Désespéré, Severus essaya pour la dernière fois.

\- Dit... par moi..., murmura-til.

La main du garçon serra un peu plus fort la plaie, comme pour garder la chaleur en lui.

 _Aide-moi. Dis-moi que je ne vais pas mourir en vain._

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et plongeât dans l'abîme des yeux qui perdaient peu à peu la lumière caractéristique de la vie.

Je... Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ces mots que j'attends depuis une éternité.

Mais aucun mots ne franchis les lèvres du garçon. Severus baissa la tête, déçu, battu, effroyablement seul. Le silence n'avait jamais été si effrayant, ni plus sombre que maintenant.

Une lumière se manifesta, éclatante dans cette obscurité oppressante.

\- Soit le bienvenue, Severus Snape, souffla une voix pleine de tendresse.

Enveloppé d'une aura blanche indescriptible, la créature fit un sourire d'une indéchiffrable splendeur. L'intensité de l'aura été si vive que cela en était presque insupportable pour les yeux affaiblît de l'homme étendu au sol.

Le garçon avait disparu, effacée par la lumière éclatante. Confus, épuisé, l'esprit obscurci par la douleur qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler, le corps pris d'un engourdissement mortel qui paralysait lentement ses membres. Severus essaya de former des pensées cohérentes.

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda-t-il sans bouger les lèvres.

La créature sourit tendrement.

\- Personne ne le sais, répondit simplement la voix cristalline.

Severus hocha la tête, perdu dans ce regard radieux.

Severus sentit son âme trembler, incontrôlable, prête à être aspirée par les ténèbres. Il fut saisi d'une peur effroyable.

 _Dites-moi les mots_ , plaida-t-il en puisant dans ses dernières forces, sentant son ésprit disparaître dans un sombre abîme.

L'étrange créature semblait heureuse. Elle rayonnait, éblouissants le mourant de sa lumière, l'attirant à elle dans le puits de lumière.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu ai peur, murmura la voix. Je suis ici pour toi.

Et dans un dernier elle murmura les mots tant attendus.

\- Je t'aime.

 _Je t'aime_ , répéta Severus dans son ésprit.

Il céda alors aux douces sensations qui l'enveloppaient et un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envahis.

 _Oui... oui c'était ces mots. Les mots que personne ne m'a jamais dit._

\- Viens avec moi, Severus Snape. Nous t'attendons.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppa et il ne resta de Severus Snape qu'un corps froid et inerte, étendu sur le sol glacer de la cabane hurlante.


End file.
